


Reading

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MuraHanaHimu implied becuase this is part of the poly ship UA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi never was the best at reading and, needing help with a homework assignment, decides to turn to his boyfriend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I saw MuraHana fanart and all I could think was "I need to write MuraHana" so here we are.

Atsushi had never been a fan of reading or books in general, really, so it wasn’t much a surprise for anyone when he found himself having issues reading a recently assigned book. Most would probably tell him he wasn’t trying hard enough to understand, but he really just didn’t understand half of it due to having never really read much in his life.

His teacher didn’t seem to understand that(that or she really didn’t care), though, and he still found himself having to somehow struggle through half of the book by the end of the weekend. He didn’t think that was fair, really, just because he was behind half the class shouldn’t mean he had to read it all, he’d heard everyone else discuss it anyway.

That didn’t change the fact that not only did his mom want him to actually read half the thing, but Tatsuya thought it was a good idea as well, and refused to talk to him until it was done. Really, the Tatsuya issue was the main reason he was on a train at the earliest hours of that Saturday morning, going to see Makoto and ask for his help.

It didn’t take that long for him to make it to his boyfriend’s house, not really, and it took even less time for him to barge in as if he lived there, “Miya-chin, are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” The shorter boy replied, appearing in the entryway, “The real question is why do you keep showing up here unannounced and just barge into my house?”

“Cause I like to see Miya-chin and I like to surprise him.” The giant replied as if it was obvious, walking towards the older boy.

“So you just decided to bother me today?” Makoto asked, taking a step away from Atsushi, “Don’t you usually bring Himuro with you?”

“Yeah, but Muro-chin won’t walk to me until I finish reading this book,” Atsushi raised the book, showing Makoto the cover, “But I don’t understand it.”

“Then shouldn’t you be at home trying to figure it out instead of bothering me?” Makoto asked.

“I’ve already tried,” The giant whined, “I can’t and when I try it makes me angry and I wanna rip up the book.”

“So why are you still trying to read?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Cause it’s for school and my teacher said I have to catch up by Monday,” Atsushi said, “I can’t read it, so you should read it to me.”

“Did you really come here just to get me to read you that book?” Makoto asked, “That’s probably one of the easiest books I’ve read.”

“Yeah, but Miya-chin’s really smart,” Atsushi replied, “I’m not, at least not with reading.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am,” Atsushi replied, approaching Makoto once again, “I need help or my mama and Muro-chin will be angry at me.”

“So you’re just going to bother me about it?” Makoto asked, “Why not one of your teammates or something?”

“Cause I love you.” Atsushi replied, as if that was the only possible reason.

“Are you serious?” Makoto asked, “You’re only asking me because you apparently love me?”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna bother anyone else cause they’ll get mad and Muro-chin won’t talk to me right now,” Atsushi replied, “But cause I love Miya-chin he can’t be mad at me.”

“That’s not how it works,” Makoto replied, “I can still be angry at you.”

“But you won’t be.” The purple haired boy replied.

“I will be--”

“No, you won’t,” Atsushi shoved the book into his boyfriend’s hand, “Now read this to me and help me.”

“No.”

“Help me or I’ll crush you.” Atsushi said, letting his hand move towards Makoto’s head.

“If you love me so much you won’t crush me,” Makoto replied and grinned when Atsushi’s hand fell back to his side, “See?”

“Well then I’ll just stay here until you help me.” The giant said, grabbing Makoto by the arm and pulling him closer.

“You’re not going to give up on this, are you?” Makoto sighed, “Fine, whatever, I’ll help you read the book.”

\---------------------------------------

“Hey, Miya-chin, did you know you have really soft hair?” Atsushi asked, stroking his boyfriend’s hair as the shorter boy finished reading the final sentence of the chapter.

“Yeah, sure,” Makoto said, closing the book and giving it to the giant, “You said that was the last chapter you needed, now go home.”

“I don’t wanna yet, I like snuggling with Miya-chin,” Atsushi said, pulling the boy into his lap.

“You just don’t want to ride the train home alone, right?” Makoto asked, “Since it’ll be dark when you get back.”

“Yep,” Atsushi yawned, “I don’t like walking home in the dark, I could get hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re big enough you could get stabbed and not feel it.” Makoto mumbled, trying to pull away from the giant, to no avail.

“But I’d still get hurt and bleed,” Atsushi whined, “I don’t like bleeding, it’s annoying.”

“Well, you can’t just stay here, go to a hotel or something.” Makoto replied.

“I don’t have any money for a hotel,” The giant replied, continuing to stroke Makoto’s hair, “And if I’m at a hotel I can’t be with Miya-chin.”

“I’ll buy you a hotel room,” Makoto said, swatting the hand away, “And you don’t have to be with me just because you’re in town.”

“But I never get to see you cause you live so far away.” Atsushi replied, putting his hand back on the black haired boy’s head.

“You’re not giving up on this until I say you can stay here, are you?” Makoto asked.

“Nope, so you should just let me stay.”

“Fine, whatever,” Makoto finally pulled himself away from Atsushi, “Let’s just go to my room so my parents don’t start gushing over you.”

“Why is that a bad thing, Miya-chin?” Atsushi asked, standing anyway when the shorter did.

“They already gush over me enough, I don’t need to hear anymore,” Makoto said, “Especially not about you or Himuro.”

“Okay,” The giant replied, seemingly satisfied with that answer, “We can just snuggle on Miya-chin’s bed instead.”

“You really like to snuggle, huh?” Makoto mumbled as they walked towards his room.

“Only when I like them,” Atsushi said, “And I love--”

“Me, yeah, yeah, I know.” Makoto said with a wave of the hand.

“And Miya-chin loves me,” The giant replied, earning silence from the other boy, “See? He didn’t say no.”

“Whatever…” Makoto mumbled, walking into his room, “Just be quiet for the rest of the day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually kind of proud of this tbh


End file.
